1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding rail assemblies for drawers and more particularly, to a sliding rail assembly auto-opening mechanism, which consists of a limited number of component parts, requiring less labor and time to assemble, reducing much the production cost, and extending the auto eject distance of the drawer when the drawer is pressed to open.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional auto-opening mechanism for a drawer typically is installed on the back panel of a cabinet. When a user imparted a pressure to the face panel of the drawer to force the drawer rearward against the auto-opening mechanism, the auto-opening mechanism automatically would eject the drawer out of the cabinet. This prior design of an auto-opening mechanism still is not satisfactory in function and has drawbacks. To attempt to eliminate the drawbacks, U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,515 B1, an equivalent to Taiwan M281524, issued to the present inventor, and discloses a sliding rail assembly auto-opening mechanism that enables a drawer to be automatically opened when pressed, and then returned to the locked status when received in the cabinet. The design is functional, however, it still leaves room for improvement.